Pocky Drabbles
by Da Cute Snowbunny
Summary: CH.24- The box of pocky lay forgotten on the table as the two young vampires kissed each other passionately. It was a good thing the common room was empty.
1. Best Friends

_**Pocky Drabbles.**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Best Friends&&_

_

* * *

  
_

"Rima."

"..."

"Rima."

"..."

"_Rima._"

"What is it?" said girl finally replied, sounding bored and uninterested.

"What are you thinking about?" her best friend asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Rima turned her head to face her best friend, glaring at him just slightly. The brunette simply gave her a blank look.

"Rima, you're not telling me something." he drawled, moving just slightly closer to her. Rima contemplated whether she should answer him or not.

"I thought we were _best friends_."

Rima bit her lip.

"We tell each other _everything_."

Rima chewed on her bottom lip a little.

"Your secret's _safe_ with _me._" he said, now awfully close to her. Rima however, didn't seem bothered by the intrusion of personal space. It's only Shiki. Making her mind up, she thought it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"Takuma asked me if I would like to go on a date with him. Should I go?" Rima spoke unemotionally. Shiki narrowed his eyes.

"No." was his blunt reply.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your best friend, and I won't share you with anyone else." Shiki spoke softly, wrapping his arms possessively around Rima.

x. _end .x_

_

* * *

_

Soo, what do you guys think? Just a little cheesy? Aha.

Yeah, short drabbles are starting to grow on me, compared to writing long chapters. Hehe, these'll be updated faster for sure. Hehe.


	2. Games

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Games&&

* * *

_

"Damnit."

*click click*

'Sorry, the server cannot find user information, please reconnect.' flashed across the computer screen before the game window closed. The small frown on Rima's face deepened.

Sparks of electricity danced around her, but she willed them to disappear. She could _not_ believe it. Her beloved MMORPG game was **not** working today. She felt like trashing the thing.

Hoping that if she tried it again, for the **billionth** time that night, maybe it would work. All the while, she had failed to notice a certain mahoganette (Bunny: Hahaha, yeah, that's not a word. I just made that up.) watching her the entire evening.

"Rima, do you want some pocky?" Shiki asked casually, finally making his presence known. However, that made little difference. Rima was still absorbed in trying to make the game work.

As Shiki walked over, he was just in time to see Rima break her **millionth** mouse that evening from gripping it too hard.

She turned her head and gazed at Shiki with her angry and frustration filled cerulean eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for pocky." was her short reply before she tossed away the broken mouse and swiftly got a new one from who knows where.

"Rima, you've been at this for **two** hours. Are you not tired of it?" Shiki said calmly, not wanting to anger Rima anymore.

"No. If I keep at it, it'll work eventually." she said stubbornly, before clicking away once more, only to be disappointed and even more frustrated. Sighing in defeat, Shiki walked out of her room and ate his pocky sticks alone.

_1 hour later..._

Shiki lazily strolled into Rima's room, who was happily playing her game, kicking monster butt.

"See Shiki, persistence works." Rima spoke monotonously, and somewhat distant. Clearly absorbed in the game.

Shiki just smirked. "Yeah."

'Only when I threatened the creators to pick up their pace.'

_x. end .x

* * *

_

Yeaah, this one's just explaining how I feel today. Exams are finally over and I was looking forward to playing some ASDA, but it wouldn't work! Yeahh, I'm an addict. Hahahaha, anywho hope ya liked it, and review! :)


	3. Heartbreak

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer Applied.

* * *

_&&Heartbreak&&

* * *

_

_Why didn't he love me?_

_**I don't know.**_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_**Nothing.**_

_Was I not good enough for him?_

_**You're too good for him.**_

_Am I not pretty enough for him?_

_**You're more than pretty. You're gorgeous.**_

_Why won't you talk to me?_

_**I'll talk to you.**_

_Where are you?_

_**Not here.**_

_Am I too much of a bother for you?_

_**Never.**_

_I tell you everything. Why do you shut me out?_

_**I will never shut you out.**_

_Don't ignore me._

_**I won't.**_

_Please come back._

_**Too late, he's gone.**_

_You said you'd love me._

_**I love you.**_

And my heart slowly became whole again.

_x. end .x

* * *

_

Rima was going through break up and Shiki was there to pick up the pieces. Trying a different mood. Reviews please.


	4. Don't Joke

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer Applied

* * *

_&&Don't Joke&&_

* * *

He hated bad jokes.

_Especially_ when they came from Aidou's mouth.

But he never thought he'd hate it even more when his _best friend_ says them.

He also hated April Fool's Day. Who's stupid idea was it anyway to create such a day?

Rima had said she was only "joking", when she said she was dating Aidou. And damn it all, Shiki was ready to whip Aidou's ugly ass too.

_x. end .x

* * *

_

This actually had to be rewritten because I had accidentally deleted this. . So I'm sorry to those that have read the previous version and liked it better than this version!


	5. Sick

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer Applied

* * *

_&&Sick&&_

* * *

*cough cough*

Shiki looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her normally pale cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were glassy.

He placed his hand on her forehead. 'Ouch, that's hot enough to boil an egg.' he inwardly thought.

"You're sick." he stated simply.

Without glancing at him, she continued to diligently copy the diagrams the professor had drawn on the black board.

"I'm fine." Rima replied.

However, Shiki would have none of that. He raised his hand, catching his professor's attention.

"Rima isn't feeling well. May I escort her to the infirmary?"

Much to Rima's dismay, she was "escorted" out of the class. In the form of Shiki carrying her bridal style.

"I may be sick, but not invalid." Rima said monotonously, resting her head against Shiki's chest.

"Mm, but it's my job as your _best friend_ to make sure you're okay." he told her softly before kissing the top of her head.

_x. end .x_

* * *

Again, I accidentally deleted the original, so this is a rewrite. Sorry!


	6. Girlfriend

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Girlfriend&&

* * *

_

"Tch, so annoying." Rima muttered under breath as she sucked on her finger to stop the bleeding.

"What's wrong?" came the lazy voice of Shiki Senri, leaning against the frame of her bedroom door.

'Nothing ever escapes him.' Rima thought as she rolled her eyes at him. The second her blood was exposed to the air, Shiki smelled it.

"Just a paper cut." she replied monotonously, her cut now healed. Shiki raised a brow.

"You should be more careful Rima." he said dryly, his gaze still on her recently cut finger. Rima sighed before walking over to Shiki.

"Shiki, it's just a paper cut. See, it's already healed?" she said, raising her finger up to Shiki's eyes for him to see.

To a passerby who looked at the pair from afar, it looked as if Rima was touching Shiki's face.

"Well lookie here. If it isn't Shiki and his girlfriend." Takuma joked lightly, and he saw the two move apart immediately, a faint blush on both their faces.

"Just kidding!" Takuma said cheerfully before dashing off, away from Shiki's presence, who was itching to whip someone.

"Takuma is so dead." Shiki thought.

_x. end .x_

* * *

Just another snippet of my life anime-morphasized. Haha. Also, how many of you think I should write omakes at the end?

ol, reviews please :)


	7. Mathematics

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Mathematics&&

* * *

_

Everything in the world drain something to nothingness.

Vampires would drain their victim of all their blood.

Children drain their parents of their money.

Running a marathon would drain anyone of their energy.

Sitting in math class drains the life (figuratively) out of Shiki.

Rima watched Shiki idly doodling in his math notes, barely paying the teacher any attention. True the subject was boring, but the teacher had also stressed that it was an important unit.

"Shiki, shouldn't you at least take the notes?" Rima whispered to him, eyes concentrated on the diagrams the professor drew on the board.

"I'll just copy them from you later." he replied in a lazy tone, still doodling in his notes. Rima looked at his drawing from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but comment.

"Bunnies?"

Shiki looked over at Rima.

"That's what they're supposed to be." he confirmed.

"And _rainbows_?"

"Mhm."

"What else did you draw?" Rima asked, seeing the last drawing was covered by his hand. Shiki smirked and moved his hand.

"One plus one equals..." she said trailed off, raising a delicate brow at the doodle. Shiki only smiled at her.

"Nice study notes Shiki." Takuma commented loudly, peering over Shiki's shoulder to look at his notes.

_x_. _end .x_

* * *

_x. omake .x_

Later that evening, Takuma found himself crying rivers of tears as he found his newly ordered manga had math equations written all over its pages.

"1 + 1 = Shima?"

* * *

Hehe, so I've decided to add omakes :)

Reviews are appreciated!


	8. 7 Deadly Sins

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&7 Deadly Sins&&_

_

* * *

_

_Angels go to heaven._

Sinners go to hell.

_It had always been for love._

Never. It was all **lust**.

_I gave you everything, because you're worth every minute._

I demanded to have everything, cause of **greed**.

_You are the most gorgeous man to ever grace this world._

I **pride** myself in that. For I am the best there is.

_Those wrong-doers sure knew their place when you showed them justice._

Those scumbags had better know their place, lest they want to feel my **wrath** again.

_You never have to move a muscle, and your problems would go away._

I make other people deal with it. For I am a **sloth**.

_No need to be possessive. I'm all yours._

The **gluttony** in me says, you're forever mine. I don't plan on sharing.

_Till death do us apart?_

I **envy **all those going to heaven. For that is not a place for a sinner.

_Then that makes me a sinner as well._

Why would you say that?

_Because I fell in love with a sinner._

Oh? Who might that be?

_You._

Oh good. If it were someone else, I'm afraid they would have to **die**.

_x_. _end .x_

* * *

_x. omake .x_

_Shiki, you idiot. Who else would commit all seven sins and still have me love them?_

No one. Because I would kill anyone who would dare rival me for your love.

* * *

Just something I had to get off my chest, though one or two of the sins might be used a little vainly. I hope you guys like it :)

Reviews are appreciated!


	9. Coffee

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Coffee&&_

_

* * *

_

Kaname had called a meeting earlier that evening. It was just to talk about their blood tablet diets, and general concerns.

"The taste is kind of weak compared to real blood. But, it's acceptable." a brown haired vampire spoke, sounding just slightly bored. Several others murmured their agreements, but quieted down quickly.

"I'm glad that so many of you are able to adjust to these tablets. For, we are the first to test this product." Kaname said in his velvety voice, as he lifted up a pill and dropped it into a glass of wine.

"Personally, I find taking the tablet with coffee is quite marvelous." Takuma said, a smile on his face. Again, several students murmured, this time of curiosity.

"I think we should all try it!" Takuma suggested cheerfully. "I'll go-"

"I'll go and make some coffee." Rima offered suddenly, cutting Takuma off. He blinked once blankly as he watched Rima walk out of the room, Shiki tagging along.

"Why did you suddenly offer to make coffee?" Shiki asked her curiously.

"I like coffee." Rima replied simply.

"Liar. You hate coffee." Shiki shot back, now suspicious.

Rima merely shrugged. "I _like_ making coffee then."

While he prepared the water, Rima got the beans and started grinding them with an electric grinder. The beans rattled loudly as it was being ground, but it eventually turned into a low buzzing noise as the bean became more fine.

After a minute of grinding, Shiki looked warily at the now, _very_ fine coffee powder.

"Rima, I think it's done." Shiki pointed out to her. It didn't seem like she had been listening though.

Slowly, he tried to reach for the grinder in her hands, but she moved away.

"Rima, I think it's powder-fine by now." Shiki said, trying to reason with Rima. Rima only grinned and giggled, and continued to look into the clear plastic top of the grinder, watching the coffee powder swirl rapidly.

Another minute later...

Getting a little tired, Shiki decided to just unplug the grinder. The grinder stopped, and so did the amusement sparkling in Rima's eyes.

"What did you do that for?" she asked, semi-snappishly.

"Rima, you already reduced the coffee beans into coffee dust. Any more grinding, and it might become coffee smoke." Shiki deadpanned, taking the grinder from Rima's little hands, and dumped the coffee dust into the coffee maker.

_20 minutes later..._

Together, Shiki and Rima carted down the pot of coffee as well as several cups.

"What took you guys so long? We were starting to think something _else-" _Takuma said jokingly, but was cut off when a cup of hot coffee was offered to him, extremely close to his face by Rima.

"T-Thank you." Takuma said, sweatdropping.

Everyone started to sip their coffee, with the blood tablets in it.

"Why does the coffee taste so bland." Shiki heard Aidou say, and gave a tiny smile Rima's way.

"I think it tastes perfect." Shiki said before taking a hearty gulp of coffee.

_x. end .x_

* * *

_x. omake .x_

"Shiki, you don't like coffee either." Rima said bluntly as she watched Shiki regurgitate all the coffee he drank that evening.

"I know." Shiki panted, and wiped his mouth with the towel Rima passed him.

"This is why _I_ hate coffee. Because it makes you sick." Rima muttered softly, wrapping her arms around Shiki.

* * *

Haha, based on my own coffee bean grinding obsession. My friend has a really cool electric hand-held grinder that I use to turn coffee beans into coffee dust. It's _quite_ amusing.

Hehe, reviews appreciated~!


	10. Wake Up

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Wake Up&&

* * *

_

"Rima, it's time to wake up now." Shiki said to her softly. Rima layed perfectly still, breathing evenly, but showed no signs of waking up.

"You slept for a week already." he said to her, holding her hand to his cheek.

It had been a week since Shiki had thrown Rido out of his body. A week since Rima talked to him, and a week he has sat there, waiting for her to wake up.

"This is the first time you've slept this long." he continued, stroking her golden locks.

Rima continued to sleep.

"If you don't wake up soon, Aidou will eat all our pocky."

Rima didn't suddenly wake up to stop Aidou.

"You'll be missing our fifth photoshoot if you don't wake up soon."

Rima didn't wake up looking panicked.

"I love you."

Shiki hoped those were the magic words, but to no avail.

"Rima, I just bought a brand new series of manga! I'll read every volume aloud to you!" Takuma called cheerfully as he burst into the room, his arms full of said manga books.

Rima was jerked awake instantly.

_x. end .x

* * *

_

_x. omake .x_

"Oh, so you wake up to Ichijou's voice." Shiki casually, while sharing a box of chocolate pocky with Rima.

"He's scary when he tries to sound like a girl."

* * *

Aha, I originally wanted to make it sad, but the happy music changed that. Hehe, neways, reviews! :)


	11. Photoshoots

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Photo-shoots&&

* * *

_

Since they were children, Shiki Senri and Touya Rima were paired together for various photo-shoots.

It wasn't a bad pairing on the company's part either. They looked gorgeous together as children. But of course, no one knew they were vampires.

It's in the genes of a vampire to look gorgeous.

They became famous after their first photo-shoot together, showing off _rain coats_. How cute was that?

They've had their share of wearing ridiculous clothing doing stupid things, and enduring multiple camera flashes. But hey, it kept their wallets quite fat.

In the modeling world, the two of them were know as "The Lovers", since they worked together almost always.

"Senri-kun, Rima-chan. For today's photo-shoot, you'll be posing as Cinderella and Prince Charming to show off this new season of prom wear. Are there problems with that?" their manager told them.

"Cliche."

"Unoriginal." they said simultaneously.

"You will be paid triple."

...

"Deal."

"Fine." the two simultaneously agreed. Their manager got them there.

_x. end .x_

_

* * *

_

_x. omake .x_

"Rima?"

"Yes, Ruka?"

"What are you supposed to be in this photo?"

"Cinderella."

"Did they increase your paycheck?"

"Yes."

"Aa, no wonder you agreed. I can't see another reason why you agreed to have a photo taken of you and Shiki kissing."

* * *

It doesn't involve Shiki and Rima too much, but I just wanted to shine a light on their work life. Hehe. Reviews are appreciated :)


	12. Romeo x Juliet

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Romeo X Juliet&&

* * *

_

"Why do we have to participate in this play anyways?!" Aidou whined, tugging at the collar of his costume.

"Because Hanabusa, Kaname-sama said so." Ruka told him stiffly, irritated with his behaviour.

Though far from being Kaname's idea, the idea came from the one and only Chairman of Cross Academy. For the annual Cultural Festival, the Chairman decided a Shakespearean play would definitely bring "culture" out.

But really, he just felt like being Cupid.

Aidou fumed. "Ooooh, but why does Romeo and Juliet have to **those** two?! They're the most emotionless duo!"

Ruka looked over at the stage, watching Rima and Shiki rehearse. They were rehearsing the part where Romeo and Juliet meet at the balcony. However, the romantic effect it was supposed to emanate was ruined, since Rima read her lines straight from the script.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name.

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Everyone in the rehearsal hall fell over in shock, except for Kaname, Kain and Shiki.

One of the most beautiful and romantic line in the play has just been butchered by Rima.

_x. end .x_

_

* * *

_

_x. omake .x_

"I would be satisfied if we made each other true promises of love." Shiki said, with as little emotion as ever. Ruka, the person in charge of the production felt like crying in distress. They may be models, but they sure as hell couldn't act.

Rima's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Pervert."

"That wasn't a line from the play!" Ruka cried out in frustration, shocked that Rima would call "Romeo" a pervert.

* * *

Bunny: I have never been a fan of the original Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare, but I love that anime version of it. Such a twist! Haha, that's where the inspiration came from for this drabble :) Hope you like it!


	13. Dance

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Dance&&

* * *

_

"Rima, are you actually going?"

"Yes Shiki, I'm actually going."

"Do you have to go?" Shiki whined a little, tugging at Rima's sleeve. Rima looked up into his eyes.

"Shiki, do you want Ruka to kill me?"

"No. But you could make up a stupid excuse."

"But I want to go." Rima admitted. Shiki narrowed his eyes a little.

"Why?" he demanded, his brain thinking of all the possible reasons Rima would willingly _go_ to a dance. It better not be because of another _guy_...

"Aidou offered me a year's supply of pocky if I went as his super-model date."

_x. end .x_

* * *

_x. omake .x_

"So remind me again, how I ended up to be your date?" Rima asked dryly as Shiki spun her around.

"I promised Aidou a thousand years of pain if he dared to take you as his date." he replied, a triumphant smirk on his lips.

"Possessive now, are we?"

"No, just selfish." he replied cheekily, hugging Rima closer to him.

* * *

Inspired by a picture of them dancing at the ball :)

Reviewers are loved! ^^


	14. Biology

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Biology&&

* * *

_

"Rima, this has nothing to do with biology." Shiki stated bluntly.

"It's biochemistry, Shiki."

"It's pointless."

"It's part of this unit. Now stop distracting me, I'm trying to study." Rima told Shiki, without looking up from her books.

"But Rima, this is boooring." Shiki whined, slightly pouting his lips.

"Deal with it." she replied monotonously, and continued on with her homework. Silently, Shiki wrapped his arms around Rima from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Do you know what's sweeter than C6H12O6?" he whispered to her, halting Rima from studying. Rima turned her head slightly, only to give Shiki a blank look.

"You are." Shiki answered, before pecking Rima on the lips.

_x. end .x_

_

* * *

_

_x. omake .x_

*Snicker* "Shiki is so cheesy. It's like he got it straight from one of my manga series." Takuma snickered as he continued to spy on his two best friends from behind a book shelf in the library.

"Takuma, what are you doing?" Ruka asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Watching my two best friends snog each other in the library." Takuma replied cheerfully, holding a camera up for Ruka to see, who slowly shook her head.

"So this is where you get all your money."

* * *

Heyy guys. Sorry about the extremely long wait. I've been severely bombarded with school work, and haven't even had time to write anything for ages. Haha, I know it's not very long, but I hope I would be able to get lots of these snippets out, to make up for my lack of contribution earlier :)

For those who don't know what C6H12O6 is, it's the chemical formula for glucose, which is essentially sugar. Haha.

It's actually something my boyfriend said to me, so yaah. :)

Reviewers are loved~!


	15. Mistletoe

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Mistletoe&&

* * *

_

"Shiki."

Said boy seemed to be lost in his thoughts, as he continued staring at the snow falling lazily outside.

"Shiki." Rima tried again.

The snow seemed to have captivated his attention. Rima pouted a little.

"Senrriii...."

That got a response. "What is it Rima?"

_Finally._ Rima thinks to herself. "I'm cold."

"Are you wearing enough clothes?" Shiki asked, blinking slowly.

"Yes."

"Do you want my jacket?" he offered, giving her his jacket.

"No Shiki, I want you." Rima replied before tackling Shiki into a hug, pleasantly surprising him.

"You know, if you wanted a hug, you could've just asked." Shiki said, as the two stared at the falling snow together.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

"Good point."

...

"Shiki, where'd the mistletoe come from?" Rima asked suddenly while looking upwards. Dangling above their heads innocently, was a bunch of glistening mistletoe.

Shiki shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? But you know, it'll be bad luck if you don't kiss under the mistletoe."

Rima smiled slightly. "Oh? We don't want that now do we?"

_x. end .x_

_

* * *

_

_x. omake .x_

"Takuma, what are you doing?" a smooth voice asked out of the blue, nearly making Takuma jump.

"Ha ha ha... nothing in particular Kaname-sama." Takuma replied somewhat nervously, hiding the basket of mistletoe behind his back.

"Just as long as you don't hang one around Kiriyuu and Yuuki, I'll pretend I didn't see anything." Kaname said simply, a small smirk on his face before walking away.

"Hai Kaname-sama!" Takuma replied enthusiastically, before he continued his task of hanging mistletoe here and there.

* * *

Merry Christmas guys! :D

Just an idea my boyfriend gave me. Hehe, cheesy and cliche I know, but full of Christmas spirit xD

I hope you all had a good Christmas, and this is my gift to you guys :)


	16. Four Seasons

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Four Seasons&&

* * *

_

Each and every season has its merits.

Spring brings on the rain, and colourful blooms that smell lovely.

Summer brings on the sunshine, and building sandcastles at the beach.

Fall brings on the flaming leaves, and the delicious aroma of pumpkin pie.

Winter brings on the snowflakes, and cuddling in front of the fireplace.

But no matter which season it may be, Rima would always be found in Shiki's arms.

_x. end .x_

_

* * *

_

_x. omake .x_

_Spring_

"Shiki, I love you. But I'm allergic to daffodils. _Take them away_."

* * *

_Summer_

"Rima, I love you. However, I don't appreciate getting _buried in sand_."

* * *

_Fall_

"Shiki, I love you. But I don't like pumpkin pie. I'll eat the ice cream though."

* * *

_Winter_

"Rima, I love cuddling you."

"Me too Shiki. You're like a living heater. _So warm_."

* * *

Haha, this sounded slightly poetic to me. But anywho, I'm just expressing my love for the four seasons. :)

Inspiration? My boyfriend. Hahaha.

Reviews are loved and appreciated~!


	17. Cell Phone

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Cell Phone&&

* * *

_

_Click click... click click click... click click..._

_Beep- Message sent._

Shiki watched with disinterest as his best friend texted away on her newly acquired cell phone. Ever since she had gotten the darn thing, she became obsessed with it.

Addicted.

Hooked.

Attached.

Shiki felt a muscle twitch on his face. She had been texting god knows who for the past hour. They were currently on lunch break at the studio.

"Rima."

_Click click click_

"We have ten minutes left until break is over."

_Click click click_

Shiki stared at the girl, waiting for a reply. She continued to text continuosly.

_"Who the hell is she talking to that's more important than me?" _Shiki thought, feeling quite irritated. He inched closer to her, trying to read over her shoulder. Rima smoothly slid further away from him.

"It's rude to read other people's texts." Rima said simply while texting.

Shiki twitched again.

"Rima, there's eight minutes left." He told her, only to receive no reply.

Shiki finally lost it. With quick movement only vampires possessed, he swiped the little pink phone from Rima's hands and tossed it onto the couch across from them.

Rima frowned. "What was that for?"

"To get your attention, stupid." Shiki growled before tackling Rima into a tight hug.

_x. end .x

* * *

_

_x. omake .x_

"Oh? Was _the_ Shiki Senri jealous? Of my little pink phone?" Rima asked slyly as they lied on the couch together.

"I was jealous of the person who monopolized your attention." Shiki confessed, nuzzling into Rima's neck.

"Between you and my mother, you have no competition." Rima giggled as she ruffled his hair.

* * *

Just thought I'd touch on the cell phone topic. Everyone's texting now. So why can't vampires? :P

Reviews are loved~!


	18. Alphabets

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Alphabets&&

* * *

_

Everyone started out in Kindergarten, no matter how smart they are or what species they are.

Therefore, vampire children also attended Kindergarten. Aidou may be a genius at school, but even he started with the basics.

"Alright children. We're going to play the alphabet game! When it's your turn, just say the letter. And if you know a word that starts with that letter, say it!" the teacher told the vampire children enthusiastically.

"A is for apple." Aidou started, looking smugly at the boy next to him, who continued the game.

"B is for blood."

"C is for cross."

"R is for Rima." little Shiki Senri spoke.

"Senri-kun! R does not come after C!" the teacher corrected, shaking her head a little.

_x. end .x

* * *

_

_x. omake .x_

"Shiki, why did you skip to R?" Rima asked the boy as they sat beside each other on the couch during reading time.

"Cause the other letters aren't important to me." Shiki replied simply, giving Rima a cute smile.

"You're silly." Rima giggled before going back to her book.

* * *

I was eating alphagetti the other day, and it gave me this wonderful idea. Alphagetti tends to favour Os, I had about 5 of them in every spoonful, haha.

Reviews are loved~!


	19. Hug

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Hug&&

* * *

_

Hug- _verb  
- to __cling __firmly__ or __fondly __to; __cheris__h

* * *

_

_4 years old

* * *

_

"Rima, are you cold?" the small boy asked his companion. The little girl shook her head, causing her little ponytails to whip around.

"But you're shivering." little Senri pointed out. Little Rima did nothing to deny it, but continued to work on their snow castle.

Slowly and carefully, Senri sidled over to Rima's side and wrapped his arms tentatively around her smaller shivering body.

"I'll keep you warm while you work on our snow castle." he told her innocently with a smile on his face.

_A child's innocent and loving hug._

_

* * *

_

_10 years old

* * *

_

"Ne Shiki, you wanna hang out after school today?" one of his classmates asked him. Shiki didn't reply and simply continued reading his novel.

"Maybe." he mumbled.

"Come on, you never play with us." another boy whined.

"You always spend time with Touya! You need to spend more time with others!" the first boy said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong with spending time with Rima?" Shiki then asked, his eyes finally away from his novel.

"Because she's a _girl_. Girls have cooties!" he replied, sounding matter-of-factly.

"Who said girls had cooties?" Rima asked, suddenly appearing beside Shiki. All the other boys immediately backed away, saying random excuses for leaving.

"Don't worry, I don't think you have cooties." Shiki assured her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

_A best friend's assuring hug.

* * *

_

_14 years old

* * *

_

"Oh Senri-kun, I'm so glad you're over. Rima has locked herself in her room for hours. She won't tell me what's wrong and I'm worried about her. Please try and talk to her." Rima's mother asked, her eyes full of worry for her only daughter.

"I will try my best." Shiki replied as he walked up the marble stairs towards his best friend's bedroom.

"Rima, it's me, Shiki. Can I come in?" he asked after he knocked on her bedroom door.

No reply.

"I know you're in there."

Silence.

"Rima, your mother's very worried about you."

He thought he heard a sob. His eyes widened slightly.

"Rima, you know you can tell me anything."

He definitely heard a sob.

"Rima, open up." he told her in a serious voice. He was about to break the lock on her door knob when it clicked. The door was unlocked. Slowly, the door opened to reveal a girl with a tear-stained face.

In the 14 years he had known his best friend, he had rarely seen her cry. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around the girl.

"It's okay. I'm here." he whispered to her ear.

"Thank you." she whispered back.

_A best friend's hug of comfort.

* * *

_

_16 years old

* * *

_

"Shiki, you're an idiot." Rima told him bluntly.

"I'm sorry." he said with guilt in his voice.

"You know he was only doing what he was told."

"...Now I know."

"We _are _models." Rima pointed out to Shiki once again. Shiki's eyes narrowed.

"But _I _still don't like other guys touching you. Only I am allowed to hug you." he told her possessively, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Rima rolled her eyes at his behaviour, but couldn't but smile.

_A lover's possessive and loving hug

* * *

_

So hey guys! Sorry for disappearing for such a long time. My life has been caught up in a place called college, so I've been rather busy. I've also suffered from a bit of drama, so my ability to write cute things kinda went down the drain. But I've finally managed to get my writing spirit back! :)

So please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	20. Arachnophobia

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Arachnophobia&&_

* * *

Phobia [foh-bee-uh] – _noun_  
A persistent, irrational fear of a specific object, activity, or situation that leads to a compelling desire to avoid it.

* * *

Shiki and Rima were very close. That much was known by everyone in the night class and most of the day class students. They knew each other like the backs of their hands and were like two peas in a pod.

They knew each other's likes, dislikes, quirks, habits and fears.

They both feared losing each other. Shiki believed this was the only fear they both had. Yet he was proven wrong, when his best friend had shown up at his bedroom door looking thoroughly distressed.

"Shiki, can you come to my room for a bit?" she asked him quietly. Shiki noticed the slightly nervous stance she had.

Wordlessly agreeing to her request, he walked with her to her room. As they reached the room however, Shiki noticed Rima didn't seem to have any intention of opening the door.

"Rima, what's wrong?" he finally asked her, concern in his voice as he looked at his best friend, who was staring intently at the door.

"There's.. something in my room. And I want you to get rid of it." Rima replied, almost hesitantly. At that, Shiki's brows furrowed slightly. Whatever it was, it had most definitely upset his best friend. Rarely anything got to Rima, and _it_ was going to _pay. _Without a second thought, Shiki stepped past Rima and opened her bedroom door.

Shiki quickly scanned the room before his eyes zeroed in on the source of Rima's distress.

It was a large, black and hairy _tarantula_. Spiders had never bothered him, but it obviously and clearly caused Rima extreme discomfort.

Suddenly, Aidou was seen running towards them with a worried expression etched on his face.

"Guys! Have you seen Eriol?" Aidou asked them, going all chibi, as if he was a child asking for his lost teddy.

"Who's that?" Shiki and Rima said simultaneously, staring at Aidou with the same blank expressions.

After looking both left and right, Aidou beckoned them to lean in closer.

"It's the pet tarantula I've been secretly raising. But I forgot to close the lid on its tank this morning, and now it's missing." Aidou whispered.

Shiki had only been slightly ticked before. Now he was absolutely _pissed_.

Uncharacteristically, Shiki smiled as he replied, "Nope, haven't seen him."

_x. end_ .x

* * *

_x. omake .x_

"Ne, Shiki, what did you do with the tarantula?" Rima asked Shiki quietly as they watched Aidou being consoled by the ever optimistic Ichijou.

Shiki smirked slightly. "I gave it back to Aidou."

"He doesn't look very happy about it."

"_That's because there's a gaping hole through it." _Shiki thought to himself, a slightly amused smile playing on his lips.

* * *

I finally updated! Is probably what you were all thinking, haha. But yes, I've finally found time in my busy schedule to write a drabble for this cute couple. :)  
This was actually inspired by the dead spider I found on the sticky trap in my room. It just got me thinking that it was alive and _in my room_ while I was there too. And well, I was quite creeped out, cause I'm terrified of spiders. But anyhow, please review! :)


	21. Sunburn

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Sunburn&&

* * *

_

If there was one thing that she hated, it would be when both of her prized models go missing for long periods of times, or one of them gets sunburnt.

"I'm sorry Manager-san, but Shiki got a bad sunburn and would not be able to make it to the photoshoot this afternoon."

That was the brief message Touya Rima had left on her phone.

x. end .x

* * *

x. omake .x

"Idiot. This is what you get for not bringing an umbrella when going outside." Rima chastised before applying sunburn lotion to Shiki's face.

"I love you too." he said in return, enjoying the feel of Rima's soft hands on his face. One of his guilty pleasures.

* * *

It's still cold and snowy, despite being spring. But the sunshine was just incredibly warm and lovely today. Which lead to the creation of this drabble. :)


	22. Heights

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Heights&&_

* * *

"Rima, it's hot out." Shiki complained, a slight frown on his normally blank face.

"It's summer, duh."

"And it's crowded." Shiki continued, now proceeding to pout a little.

"But we still have to find that idiot Aidou." Rima said, sounding almost exasperated. The two were currently wandering around in an amusement park, looking for their fellow vampire friend.

"Can't we leave him here?" Shiki suggested, almost sounding too hopeful.

"You can explain to Kaname-sama why Aidou hasn't come back yet then." Rima replied swiftly, which dashed all of Shiki's hopes.

"HEYYY! RIMA! SHIKI! LET'S GO ON _THIS_ TOGETHER!" a voice shouted at them from high up.

They both looked up to see Aidou was in line for the tallest roller coaster in the entire park.

x. end. x

* * *

x. omake .x

"Rima, can we go yet?" Shiki asked, sounding almost desperate.

"We just got in line. Aidou said he wasn't leaving until he rode it."

Shiki stayed silent for a while after that. Rima looked over at him with questioning eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked him. Shiki mumbled something so fast, even her super hearing couldn't catch it.

"What did you say?"

"I said, you absolutely can't let go of my hand." he repeated louder this time, with a faint blush on his pale cheeks.

Rima smiled as she grabbed his hand tightly with hers. "I promise."

* * *

Just something my friend said inspired me. Dunno how many of you heard about the Behemoth at Canada's Wonderland, but that thing is _scary_. Well, at least to me it is cause I'm terrified of heights. XD


	23. Possessive

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Possessive&&_

* * *

"That's it! Smile, and look relaxed." the photographer instructed as he focused the lens on his camera.

_Two smiles graced two beautiful faces._

"Good, good. Now on the count of 3! One, two.. three!"

_Flash_

"Alright, now get just a little closer."

_Pale hands unconsciously clenched, as two bodies moved closer, personal bubbles popping._

"Come on, don't be shy now."

_A deep frown appeared as two bodies moved even closer._

_Flash_

"Now put your arm around her waist."

_A string of silent profanities went unheard by the crew._

"Good! Now, lean towards each other, almost like you're kissing."

_The bright studio turned a bloody red. **He** was seeing red._

"Now, don't be shy, and share a breath taking kiss- Hey, what are you doing!"

x. end .x

* * *

x. omake .x

"You know, that was quite rude of you."

She received a glare, something he rarely gave her. "He was _invading_ your space."

_He moved until he was right in front of her, as if he was demonstrating his point._

"He was _touching_ you."

_His arms wrapped around her petite waist tightly, pulling her to him._

"And he tried to _**kiss**_ you." he seethed out, jealousy swirling in his pale blue eyes.

"But _you_ did, instead." she pointed out, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Damn right I did. And it will _only_ be me."

_Their lips connected in a breath-taking kiss._

* * *

They're known as the emotionless duo, so I wanted to bring out some possessiveness out of our favourite mahoganette. :) Reviews are loved~!


	24. Engagement

_**Pocky Drabbles**_

Disclaimer applied.

* * *

_&&Engagement&&_

* * *

It was just another quiet evening with the night class. Classes were over, and the vampires were all just relaxing in the common room before the sun rose up.

It was a regular night for everyone except for Shiki Senri.

"So I heard from your mother that you're having a party." Shiki commented casually while Rima held a pocky stick in front of his mouth.

"And what of it?" Rima asked, her face impassive.

"An _engagement _party." he said, emphasizing the type of party it was before biting down on the pocky stick with slightly more force than necessary.

In the vampire society, it was common within noble families to have their sons and daughters engaged to other nobles at a young age to establish good connections.

"My parents decided it was time for me to get a fiance." she said, sounding very calm, which caused Shiki to frown.

"You're surprisingly calm about it." he pointed out, frown still on his lips. Rima only shrugged nonchalantly.

"Should I be concerned?" she asked him monotonously.

At this, Shiki frowned even more. "Yes, you should. What if your parents choose a man who will use you?"

_A man who won't care for you like I do?_

_A man who won't love you like I do?_

_A man that isn't **me**?_

Shiki pinned Rima with an intense stare, hoping she would see the pain it would cause him if she were to be engaged to another man.

"I trust my parents to choose someone who will be good to me." Rima said.

Shiki felt his heart clench painfully.

x. end .x

* * *

x. omake .x

"But no matter who they choose, it won't matter in the end." Rima continued, a small smile on her lips as she put down the box of pocky.

Shiki only gave her a confused look, not catching her drift.

"Cause in the end, the only man I would ever marry would be you." Rima concluded sweetly, before pressing her lips against a surprised mahoganette's. The box of pocky lay forgotten on the table as the two young vampires kissed each other passionately.

It was a good thing the common room was empty.

* * *

And this drabble concludes the series! I had an immensely fun time writing about this couple, cause there were so many possible situations I could put them in. Thank you to all my readers for keeping up with this short series, even when my updates were so erratic!

Reviews are very much loved and appreciated! :)


End file.
